Keep Holding On
by XXX-UndertakersPrincess-XXX
Summary: Iris Sams has had it rough as a child and adult. One day, she meets Mark Calaway. As their friendship grows, Mark begins to have feelings for Iris. As his feelings for her grows, something from her past comes up. Can he help her or will he cause her pain?
1. Chapter 1

Here is my first official story. I had a family emergency to attend to. But, I'm back and I'm going to make some stories for you. I take criticism. But, be easy on me. Hope you like it.

Keep Holding On: Undertaker Love Story

Iris Sams is your normal, average 25 year old woman. She has a beautiful face, pretty smile, and gorgerous body that anyone other woman would die to have, but there is some things that you don't know about Iris. You see.... Iris is adopted. Her birth mother died in front of her at age 9. A few years later at age 14, her father was shot in Afghanistan. Child Services took her away and put her into foster care. Every since 14, she was in and out of foster homes. One family adopted her. She thought that she truly belonged in this family. But, that wasn't true. Her adopted father would abuse her repeatedly. Her adopted mother would sit there and watch her, with a smirk on her face. One day, her adopted father ran away and never came back. That's when things got worse. Her mother would always come home drunk, with one of her so-called 'boyfriends' with her. One day, she brought one of her boyfriends home. The man severly abused Iris that he nearly killed her. Then one day, he raped her. That one moment changed her life forever. She was takened to the hospital and remained for 5 weeks, under observation. But, one day.... a nice family came to her rescue and decided to adopt her. That day being September 11, 2001. She was happy with her new family. She tries not to think much about her dark, abuse-filled past. Instead, she just spends time with her new family.


	2. Chapter 2

Keep Holding On: Undertaker Love Story

Iris smiled as she got pumped up. Today was her debut in WWE as SmackDown's newest Diva. Tonight, she is taking on Michelle McCool. She walked confidentally, head up, to the gorilla. Crash by Decyfer Down began to play as the rampway began to fill with black and pink smoke. All of a sudden, pyros go off and Iris immediately turns into...... Whisper. Whisper was her alter ego. She decided that as her stage name. She smiled as she slapped some of the fans hands. She slid into the ring and held up a punk rocker sign. Just then, Michelle McCool's theme began to play as she walked out. A scowl appeared on Iris's face. She heard about McCool before. She slept with over half the guys on the roster, one of those guys being The Deadman..... The Undertaker. Michelle got into the ring and got nose to nose with Whisper. She slapped Whisper. The crowd gasped. Whisper laughed, then delivered a powerful right hand to Michelle, causing the crowd to chant her name repeatedly. This gave Whisper a sudden burst of energy. She delivered a Irish Whip to the turnbuckle to Michelle and walked up to her. Rights. Lefts. Rights. Lefts. Kicks. Head butts. Whisper gave it her all to Michelle. She raised her punk rocker sign once more and went for her finisher move, Whisper's Wings. It was a move that required Whisper to go to the top turnbuckle. Of course, she nailed it perfectly and got the easy 3 count. She stood up, letting the ref raise her hand in victory. Suddenly, the lights go out. The crowd goes WILD!!! Whisper gulps, she know what was coming now. The lights came back on and the cheers from the crowd turns into boos. Big Show and A-Train was behind her. Whisper slowly turned and started running. It was too late. A-Train grabbed her neck, Big Show doing the same. A steel chair laid under Whisper. They raised her up into the air, over 7ft and slammed her down onto the chair. DOUBLE CHOKESLAM!!!!!! The crowd was silent as tears ran down Whisper's face. Suddenly, the toll of the bell echoed throughout the arena. Keep Rollin' by Limp Bizkit began to play as The Undertaker came out on his Harley Davidson motorcycle. He raised his right fist in the air as he rode down the ramp. He circled the ring once, twice, and stopped by the steel stairs. He turned off his motorcycle and slid into the ring, checking on Whisper. He hissed, she was banged up.... badly. He could tell.

"Iris..... Iris, honey. Wake up," he spoke softly, trying to wake her up. She turned her head slowly and looked at him. He smiled a little, but no one could tell.

"M-Mark, is t-that you," Whisper asked. He nodded as he carried her bridal style out the ring. He sat down on the motorcycle and sat her behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He smiled as he rode up the ramp and backstage to the EMT's.

Backstage.......

Mark paced back and forth, Big Show and A-Train were going to pay for what they did to Iris. Mark and Iris were very good friends, they hardly kept in contact. But when Mark heard that Iris was debuting on SmackDown, he vowed to keep in contact with her. It has been 13 years since Mark has seen Iris. He was really happy when he saw her. She looked the same and sounded the same from when he first met her. Then, a small hand patted his back. He turned and saw Iris.

"Hey," Mark spoke to her.

"Hi, t-thanks for saving me out there. I appreciate it," she said truthfully. He smiled at her and hugged her carefully, not wanting to hurt her back.

"So, how do you feel," he asked her. She sighed and cringed as the pain shot through her back.

"I feel a little better, but my back still hurts," she said.

He nodded and pulled her carefully by the waist to his embrace. He looked down at her.

"I got at least 5 months off. What do you say and we catch up on old times, eh?"

Then, Iris blessed Mark with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

"I would love to."


	3. Chapter 3

Keep Holding On: Undertaker Love Story

Mark looked down and smiled at Iris who was looking out the window, peacefully. He frowned when he saw a tattoo in the front of her neck saying 'R.I.P Kaylah aka Mommy's Little Girl'. Mark's face scrunched up, she never told him that she had a child. He sighed, not wanting to pry any further. Suddenly, a waitress walked up to their table.

"Hi. Welcome to Famous Dave's. I'm Bethany, your waitress. Would you like anything to drink?"

"I would like some Jack Daniels, with some ice in it," Mark demanded.

"I would like some water," Iris said.

The waitress nodded and walked away from the table. Mark turned around so that he was looking at Iris, face-to-face.

"Something wrong," Mark asked, a worried expression on his face. Iris looked up and smiled at him, reassuringly.

"Mark, dont' worry about me... I'm fine."

Mark sighed and nodded, he knew she was lying. He knew her all too well. Mark would ask what was wrong later. Then, the waitress came back with their drinks. Mark and Iris made their orders and the waitress walked away.

"So, how's everything been going," Iris asked. Mark nodded.

"It's pretty good. Wrestling here and there. Same old, same old. Got a divorce," Mark started.

"What did Sara do this time," Iris asked.

"She cheated on me with Trips," Mark said, angrily.

"Triple H? I thought he was married to Stephanie," Iris said, unbelieveably.

"Apparently not."

Iris sighed and shook her head, she knew that Triple H and Sara were up to something. She didn't know that it would go this far that Sara would have to cheat on a man like Mark.

"Enough about me, what about you? How have you been coping since... the incident," Mark said choosing his words, carefully. Iris sighed and looked down.

"I-It's okay, I guess. Every since my parents died, I haven't been too good at all," she said.

Mark was surprised when a few tears rolled down Iris's face. Mark knew that it was rare for Iris to cry. She wasn't that type of person that cried a lot. But, Mark completely understood why she's crying. Her parents were killed a few weeks ago and it felt like Iris was just talking to them, yesterday. Mark sighed and pulled Iris close to him, hugging her in his embrace. She stopped crying, but the tears still rolled down her face. Mark kissed her softly on the top of her head, ruffling her hair.

"If you want to talk, you know you have me right," Mark asked.


End file.
